Titans Meet SaberWolf And Spark
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: A reWrite of my Story The Titans Meet The Nightmare and Spark. CYOC BEEOC. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. credit goes to DC Comics and the creaters whose names i do not know. unnamed dudes U ROCK**

Ch.1: Meeting

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he and his friends pursued Adonis.

"Dudes," Beast Boy said "Why'd I get off the couch for this clown."

"WHAT!" Adonis said pausing in his dual with Raven to walk over to Beast Boy, "I the great Adonis am not a CLOWN; I AM THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"Uhh what about Oprah?" Beast Boy asked before Adonis punched at him and throwing the green shapshifter into a car.

"You know what kid?" a voice from the café across the street from the titans and there foe. The four standing titans turned to see a slim teen boy in a cowboy hat, combat boots, and a denim jacket sitting at a table with a girl with shoulder length hair and dressed in all leather and black denim jeans, "normally I don't get involved with other peoples problems, but since you spilled my coffee, I'm a lil pissed off now." He roared taking off his hat and setting it on the table and walking Adonis. The girl laughed sipping her drink.

"Don't kill him James." She said.

"No promises." James said cracking his knuckles.

"OHHHH." Adonis chuckled, "the little man is mad that I spilled his coffee." Adonis continued to laugh until James began to shake.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" James roared as his fist connected with Adonis's jaw and sent the powerhouse into a building.

"wow." Cyborg said walking up to James and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Nice right hook man."

"thanks." He said as Adonis stood up, "hey tin-can how's your throwing arm."

"Good" Cyborg said lifting his eyebrow.

"Well throw me." The boy said crouching down.

"What?"

"Throw me!" the boy shouted as the half robot grabbed him and hurled him at Adonis. The two clashed and James kicked Adonis in the chest and sent him back to the ground.

"Who are you guys?" Beast boy asked. Getting up from being thrown into a car.

He's James," the girl said as her partner continued to pound Adonis, "and I'm Mia."

"Pleasure." Raven said in her mono tone voice.

"Well you wanna restrict this guy Mia?" James asked as Adonis picked up a car and got ready to throw it at James.

"Certainly love." She said as electricity shoot from her hands and she started to dismantle Adonis's armor. Soon Adonis was left standing as the skinny teen he really was.

"Say good night junior." Mia said shocking Adonis with electricity.

"Well done kid" James said placing his hat back on his head and sniffing at his coffee before chugging it.

"Dude you rock," beast Boy said jumping onto James's back, "how'd you do that."

"Uh," James said, "Can someone get him off me?"

"I got him." Raven said grabbing Beast Boy by his ear and pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Beast Boy whined as his girlfriend pulled him of the other boy

"Thanks hoody, later." James said before adjusting his hat and walking off.

"Wait." Starfire said flying after him and standing in front of him, "who are you, what's your favorite color and do wish to be friends."

"James, black, and acquaintances for now." James said.

"Hello new acquaintance." Starfire shrieked pulling James into a literal bone braking hug.

"Ow," James muttered.

"Easy Star," Robin said, "don't hurt him." Starfire nodded releasing the boy and smiling

"So," Cyborg said walking over to Mia, "where you two from?"

"He's from Canada and I'm from Detroit." Mia said, "By the way nice tec what you run on GX XII?"

"GX XI." Cyborg muttered, "My system can't handle the XII"

"Ouch." Mia said pulling a screwdriver out of her pocket and prying open his head plate, "seems all you need is an updated mainframe performance unit and a new flash receiver."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Finally." James said, "I'm not alone in my confusion when she goes smart."

"Shut up." Mia said placing a dumbfounded Cyporg's head plate back on.

"You guys should come back to the tower with us." Robin said.

"Yes new friends," Starfire said grabbing James and Mia's wrists.

"Uhh red if it's all right with you I got my own ride." James said mounting a large Harley on the street.

Cyborg gave a low whistle "Nice ride man," he said, "think you can keep up."

"Can you?" James said grinning as he adjusted his hat.

The two vehicles raced through jump city dead even until they were a few feet from the tower. Cyborg grinned and shifted into a higher gear and inched ahead of the boy who scoffed and roared the accelerator and popping onto his back tire and raced beside Cyborg, who looked out his window at the boy.

James grinned at the metal man and flipped him off as he pulled ahead and slid to a stop in front of the Titans garage.

"Dude," Beast Boy said jumping off the dark disk he and Raven were riding on, "Cy just got beat by tall, dark and angry."

"Nice driving man." James said.

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked dumbfounded for the millionth time that afternoon.

"I twisted the accelerator and went faster." James said in a serious voice making everyone but Cyborg and Starfire laugh.

"This is a joke, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Not just a joke Starfire," Raven said, "But a better joke then Beast Boy's."

"Ouch, Raven, you cut me deep." Beast Boy said clutching his chest in mock pain.

"I wanna rematch." Cyborg said getting red in the human pert of his face.

"Some other time trash can." James said dismounting his bike and high fiveing Mia climbed out of Cyborg's car.

"Should have warned you," Mia said walking next to a distraught Cyborg into the garage and watched as he started changing parts on his car, "James never loses a race on that bike."

"Why?" Cyborg asked, "It tricked out on extreme parts."

"No," Mia said, "he's just a better driver."

"Huh?"

"So," Robin asked sitting down next to Starfire in the common room and looking at James "how'd you guys get your powers?"

"Curious one ain't he?" James said to Beast Boy.

"Always." Beast Boy agreed and Raven nodded next to him before picking up a book and beginning to read as her green boyfriend turned into a green cat and curled up on her lap purring.

"You'll have to ask Mia about hers," James said setting his hat on the table, "Me I was an experiment at an illegal lab."

"Whoa." Robin said.

"They injected me with radioactive wolf DNA which gave me enhances senses, strength and agility, then one day I broke out and started drifting the country and met Mia in Detroit."

"Dudes," Beast Boy said returning to his human form, "and I thought we all had issues." James merely growled and shrugged as the doors opened and Mia and Cyborg entered the common room both covered in grease and laughing.

"Man girl, if I'd had known you were as big a grease monkey as me, I would have asked you to help half an hour ago." Cyborg said handing her a can of soda.

"Help?" Mia said, "I did everything AND fixed everything you messed up on."

"Advice trash can," James said leaning back and grinning a fanged grin at the metal man, "don't let Mia here help on any mechanical or tec stuff, she'll just take over."

"Shut up wolf boy." Mia snapped playfully.

"Sorry kid, but its true." James laughed.

"Team," Robin said, "meeting room now." The Titans left for the meeting room. Once behind the closed door Robin spoke.

"I wanna offer them both a place on the team." Robin put simply, "what do you guys think."

"YES!" Starfire squealed, "Let our new friends join, I enjoy Acquaintance James he seems to be very beat up after what happened to him."

"Up beat Star." Raven corrected lightly, "I agree with you though, both seem very pleasant aura about them."

"Eh, the biker dudes kind scary but as it seems I'm dating our resident scary girl I'm game." Beast Boy said taking Raven's hand

"Hell yea, man," Cyborg shouted, "Mia is great with tools and gadgets and it'll give me a chance at a rematch with that sarcastic friend of hers."

"Then let's go ask them." Robin asked. He said standing and leading his friends back to the common room where they found James in the small kitchen area and Mia sitting at the bar as he made her a cup of coffee.

"She needs a lot of caffeine since her power kinda takes up a lot of energy." James explained to them.

"James, Mia, we have a question to ask you." Robin said, "How'd you like to join the Titans."

"Eh beats drifting from ton to town." James said, "I'm in."

"Me to," Mia said, "Someone's gotta teach sparkplug there how to fix a car right

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: heres Ch 2 in my TT Fanfic Remember I own nothing all credit goes to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and such.**

Ch 2

"Morning James." Raven said to the boy in the kitchen. It had been a week since he and Mia had joined the Titans so she wasn't too surprised to see him up before her.

"Hey kid." He replied, "Herbal tea with two sugars, and its Saborwolf." He sat her tea in front of her before going back to fixing his breakfast.

"Sorry, by the way, why are you always up before everyone else?" Raven asked sipping her tea.

"I don't sleep so well sometimes." He said, "Memories keep me awake." He said biting into his sausage.

Raven nodded as Beast Boy came in next. He and Saborwolf had become fast friends over a prank on Cyborg.

"Dudes how were your night?" he asked politely.

"You were there." Raven said around her tea causing Saborwolf to choke on his food.

"No. just no." Saborwolf wheezed, "Never at the place where I eat."

"Relax Wolfy," Beast Boy said, "we just slept is all."

"And I am a pink fairy princess." Saborwolf muttered pushing his food away, working on Cyborg's car since last night.

"Hey ya'll" Cyborg yawned.

"Hey trash can." Saborwolf said picking up a book he got as a gift from Raven, after their initiation to the Titan's the entire Titans roster threw Saborwolf and Mia, who now went by her new handle Spark a party. Spark had been giving a similar book on mechanical engineering.

"Is it morning already?" Spark asked as she opened the milk carton and took a sip from it.

"I live with savages." Saborwolf grumbled as Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"Friend why do you proclaim to dwell with savages?" Starfire asked.

"Red, if a told you our fearless leader here would have me doing laps till I was blue in the face." Saborwolf said.

"I'm afraid I still wish to know." Starfire said.

"He says he lives with savages because he thinks we had sex last night and Spark drank from the milk carton." Raven said from behind her book.

"Thanks Raven, you're a real friend." Saborwolf muttered rubbing his head.

"Do I have to listen to Beast Boy brag about it?" Robin said pouring himself some coffee.

"As long as the green bean keeps his mouth shut, no." Cyborg said.

"Then no laps then." Robin said taking a sip from the mug.

"Well not to toot my own horn but." Beast Boy said but was cut off when Saborwolf dived over the counter and put his friend in a headlock.

"Say anything grass stain and I'll give you a concussion." The wolf hybrid said.

"Gotcha." Beast Boy croaked out when a metal sphere came crashing through the window and stopped in front of Beast Boy.

_"Recognized Garfield Logan A.K.A Beast Boy." _The sphere said scanning Beast Boy's face with a blue scanner and a holographic image of Beast Boy's old team The Doom Patrol appeared in front of the seven Titans.

_Beast Boy," _Mento said, _"if your hearing this then The Doom Patrol has fallen to The Brain." _Beast Boy gasped and Raven placed a comforting hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

_"As a result the responsibility of stopping the Brotherhood of Evil falls to you and your new team." _Mento continued, _"You must stop the Brain Beast Boy."_ And with that the message ended and the sphere self-destructed in a small explosion.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked looking at the shape shifters face without his usual easy natured smile. The green changeling just shrugged off his half demon girlfriends hand and looked at Robin.

"Start making some calls." He said before walking out of the room.

"I'll be back." Raven said.

"No hood." Saborwolf said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him, then if I can't knock some sense into him, then you go all empath on him." He said leaving the room for his friends' bedroom.

**So what do ya think R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Number 3 I still do not own anything unfortunitly. oh wel on with the show!**

**All credit for theTeen Titans goes to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**

Ch 3

Beast Boy sat on his bottom bunk in his messy room. He couldn't cry in front of his friends, team, and his family. But here he let his tears fall till his door swished open and Saborwolf stormed into the room and grabbed Beast Boy by his uniform and dragging him into the training room and tossing him into the sparing ring he and Cyborg made.

"Dude," the shape shifter said, "Not in the mood right now."

"Tough," Saborwolf said putting on a pair of MMA gloves and leaping into the ring and standing in front of his friend, "hit me."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hit me, kid," The hybrid said getting into a fighting position, "your feeling sad, angry and a majority of other emotions, now release them, so hit me."

"I'm not gonna hit you dude." Beast Boy said turning around and starting to exit the ring only to gasp when Saborwolf grabbed him by his shirt and slamming him down.

"Trust me green," he said putting his friend into a sideways head lock, "if you ignore those emotions, you'll end up angry and bitter like me." He said releasing the changeling and retaking his earlier fighting position.

"I don't care," Beast boy said standing up, "I won't fight you."

"Do you want Raven to see you like this?!" Saborwolf roared grabbing Beast Boy and smacking him upside the head, "I could practically smell the tears in her eyes over you, man, so don't just ignore your emotions, let them out if not for your own good then for the girl who crazy about you!"

"You don't get it Wolf." Beast Boy said pushing Saborwolf away, "They were my first family; they raised me and now their gone."

"You think I don't know how that feels kid?" the hybrid asked as the rest of the team came into the training room to see what all the shouting was about, "Man, I don't even remember my parents, the only family I have is the Titans and my little sister up in Canada who I haven't seen since I was six, hell man I don't even remember what she looks like because of those scientists!" he ignored all the gasps from everyone, "But I kept my feelings bottled and now I actually have a permanent scowl on my face!" he shouted slapping the green shape shifter's face

"Saborwolf stand down!" Robin shouted.

"Stay out of this Robin.' Saborwolf said grabbing Beast Boy by the front of his uniform again, "I don't want to see you end up like me Beast Boy, I don't wanna see you always angry at the world, SO HIT ME!" he shouted and Beast Boy snapped and punched Saborwolf in the jaw.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Kinda." He said.

"Do it again." Saborwolf said getting into a fighting position. Beast boy took another swing at the hybrid only to be blocked and punched in the chest.

"Focus, don't just punch with your arm, use your whole body, step into it," Saborwolf said, "Now again."

"Knock him out BB!" Cyborg cheered.

"You can do it friend!" Starfire said.

"Knock him on his ass green bean." Spark joined in.

"Do it Gar." Raven said to her boyfriend. Beast Boy shook before turning into the Man-Beast and tackling Saborwolf and the two started weaseling on the mat.

"Titans be ready to suppress him." Robin said.

"If you get involve Spike, I'll kick your ass next." Saborwolf said leaping onto the top turnbuckle and diving off delivering a punch to the Man-Beasts chest causing the ring to implode.

"Yo, that took me hours to build." Cyborg whined.

"Not the point right now tin can." Spark said.

Saborwolf slammed his fist into the Man-Beasts chest sending him into the weights.

"Don't fight him, Beast Boy," Saborwolf, "just let it all out."

As a response the Man-Beast sprinted towards Saborwolf and tackled him through the window to the ground that nearly 100 stories below.

"Ooooo," Cyborg said looking out the window to see his two friends still going at it, "Wolfe's gonna be seriously bruised when this is over."

"Why is Saborwolf trying to take on the Man-Beast alone?" Robin asked.

"It's always like this with him," Spark answered, "when ever he sees any of his friends angry he provokes them into a fight."

"So he tries to get other people to not be angry?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Spark said, "Since he's almost always angry he doesn't like it when people he cares about are."

"C'mon grass stain," Saborwolf roared as both stood apart from the other panting heavily, Saborwolf's clothes where torn and his long hair had fallen from his ponytail he had it in that day, "that all you got?"

The Man-Beast growled and lounged at him. Saborwolf swung his fist and connected with the Man-Beasts jaw as the Man-Beast smacked Saborwolf and both fell to the ground, Beast Boy reverted back to his human form as they blacked out.

"Beast Boy." Raven said flying down to the ground and picking her boyfriend up as Saborwolf slowly regained conciseness.

"He better now?" he asked

"I sense his sorrow and rage still," Raven said, "but it has reduced greatly."

"See," Saborwolf winced as he gave her a pained smile, "He just needed to let it all out." Raven smiled back.

"Oh and Saborwolf," Raven said before smacking him with a burst of black energy, "never hurt my man again."

"No. Promises. hoody."

**The hybrid wheezedNext time: Calling All Titans**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Finally i own the the Teen Titens**

**Saborwolf:No Woolbrain you don't CartoonNetwork, and DC Comics still do. **

**Spark: You own us thogh Sheepy Babe.**

**Blacksheep: True now ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF!**

Ch 4

Beast Boy woke up in the infirmary with a hart monitor connected to him. He winced as he turned his head to see Raven sitting next to him almost asleep.

"Hey, Angel." Beast Boy whispered using the nickname he used when they were alone.

"Gar," Raven said using his real name, "How you feeling."

"Like I went ten rounds with a falling building and it won." The changeling said flinching as he grinned.

"Not the time for jokes, love." Raven said smiling all the same.

"But really," Beast Boy said, "What happened."

"Saborwolf basically helped you release your buried emotions over what happened to the Doom Patrol," Raven said, "And I took a look in your mind and saw that you now can control the Beast."

"Sweet." Beast Boy said as he tried to sit up.

"Rest, love," Raven said pushing him back down, "I only managed to heal your internal bleeding, but not everything, you and Saborwolf went all out on each other."

"I guess I should see the other guy huh?" Beast Boy said lying back down.

"I say it was a draw, kid." Both titans turn to see Saborwolf enter the med room wearing his new uniform which was the top part of the leotard Robin handed him with a wolf sown on it and a pair of cargo army pants and his usual combat boots and a cowl mask that resembled a wolf as well.

"Then how come you're not on a hart monitor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fast healing wolf DNA," Saborwolf scowled, "has its perks but a real drag as well."

"How come?" Raven asked.

"Our fearless leader has me running around showing everyone to their rooms and I need a serious nap." He said. Raven chuckled while Beast Boy started to laugh but clutched his side in pain.

"Well next time don't start a therapeutic session and break everything." Raven said.

"I'll try to remember that," he said before the smell of cheep hair gel filled his nose, "By the way you never saw me." He said before running off just as Robin came in through the other door.

"Have you seen Saborwolf?" he asked.

"Big guy," Beast Boy said, "huge biceps, always angry, probably wearing a wolf cowl and shirt?"

"So you saw him?" Robin asked.

"Not since I got knocked out." Beast Boy said while his dimi demon girl friend tried not to smile.

"Which way he go?" Robin asked.

"That way." Raven said pointing to the direction the hybrid teen went. As Robin ran off in the direction of the powerhouse teen Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you sold him out." He chuckled.

"He put my man in the infirmary," Raven said, "He deserves it." She smiled kissing the green shape shifter on his split lips. Making his hart monitor spike.

"I should get my butt kicked more often if your gonna kiss me like that." Beast Boy said.

"Don't get use to it." Raven said putting a gray finger on his chest," I want to see the next guy in the bed next to you next time."

"Yes angel." He said pulling her into the bed with him.

"Alright ya'll," Cyborg said as he and Spark came into the room, "break up the love fest so I can set the grass stains ribs."

"How bad is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"He bruised three and broke one of your ribs." Spark said handing her half robot friend the gauze.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"Before he healed," Cyborg said continuing to wrap his best friend's sides, "he had a punctured lung, a serious concussion, his left arm completely shattered, and his back was broken in five places."

"So I did win Rea." Beast Boy said.

"Is he in a bed?" Raven asked.

"Only because he has a quicker healing ability then me." Beast Boy defended.

"Yeah Raven," Spark said to the other female in the room, "if Wolfy didn't have that he would be on life support right now."

"Still," Raven said, "My man fought to a draw, next time I wanna see him win a fight with Saborwolf."

"Yes dear." Beast Boy said pulling her down lightly and pecking her on the cheek.

"Good boy." She said lying back down next to him.


End file.
